Le jour où
by Dadetine
Summary: Depuis qu'elle fréquente Naruto, Hinata est une bonne amie de Sasuke. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'ils développeraient de tels sentiments à son égard. Toutefois, elle ne le voit absolument pas de la même façon, ce qui n'est qu'une source de souffrance pour lui. Pourtant, il a l'impression d'être masochiste puisqu'il continue en permanence de la voir.


**1**

 **Le jour où le ciel est paisible**

Elle se tient au loin, assise au milieu des fleurs que sa fille s'entête à cueillir. Elle lui offre son plus tendre sourire lorsqu'elle vient lui tendre un collier ou une couronne fleuris en guise de remerciement. Les années ont beau s'écouler, Hinata reste toujours aussi sublime et rayonnante. Sa vue me remplit toujours de joie aujourd'hui, me rappelant à chaque fois que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je suis si heureux aujourd'hui.

Je décide de la quitter du regard et de rejoindre mes deux femmes chéries. Jamais je ne leur dit ainsi, mais je pense qu'elles sont bien conscientes de ce que je peux penser à leur égard. Je les trouve, après quelques minutes de marche, agenouillées devant un lac en train de nourrir les canes suivies de leurs petits. Je m'approche d'elles mais décide finalement de rester à l'ombre et de les observer : je n'ai pas trop envie de mouiller le bas de mon yukata.

 **– Te voilà, anata !** remarque Sakura en tournant sa tête vers moi. Sarada te cherchait, elle veut te montrer quelque chose.

Je les rejoins finalement et découvre ma fille avec un petit caneton blotti entre ses pieds. Elle est toute fière de sa popularité, je me retiens d'en rire et préfère lui offrir une petite pichenette sur le front. Elle s'en offusque faussement et part en courant rejoindre Boruto, le fils d'Hinata et de Naruto que je garde toujours à l'œil, particulièrement lorsque ma fille se trouve à ses côtés. Je la vois gonflé ses joues et me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire mais quand je la vois frapper fortement son dos, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Boruto est bien comme son père, dommage qu'il n'est pas pris un peu plus du côté de sa mère.

 **– Que dis-tu d'une petite promenade ?** me propose Sakura, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Nous nous baladons ainsi le long de la berge, en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à aborder un sujet que j'essaye d'éviter le plus possible. Mais heureusement pour moi, Naruto nous aperçoit et nous rejoins en courant avec sa fille sur les épaules qui rie à gorge déployée, suivis d'Hinata qui accélère légèrement le pas, le sourire sur les lèvres. À peine est-il arrivé à notre niveau qu'il commence à commenter ses trouvailles du festival. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir pour tant d'enthousiasme, il est Hokage et a réussi à se libérer pour passer du temps avec sa famille, n'importe qui serait dans cet état, enfin, particulièrement lui. J'attrape toutefois le regard de Sakura qui m'informe que je n'échapperais pas une nouvelle fois à notre conversation. Je hausse seulement les épaules et me contente de regarder droit devant moi en lui prenant la main.

Tous les cinq, nous marchons une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir sur nos pas. Hinata me regarde alors avec un sourire bien mystérieux et déclare :

 **– Sasuke-kun, tu sais, un deuxième enfant n'est qu'une source de bonheur en plus.**

Je la dévisage plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle est de mèche avec Sakura. Une fois de plus, la brune aux airs si innocent s'est montré malicieuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour tout en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. Elle rigole doucement et nous salue avec son mari et sa fille avant de partir. Avec Sakura, on les regarde brièvement partir, le blond et la brune tenant la main de leur fille qui sautille entre ses deux parents.

 **– Tu ne veux vraiment pas revivre ses moments Sasuke ?  
** **– Sakura, tu sais bien qu'à ton âge ça risque d'être compliqué…  
** **– Ah non, j'en ai marre d'entendre cette argument ! Je te rappelle que je suis le meilleur médecin de Konoha, voire plus.  
** **– C'est vrai, mais…  
** **– Alors répond-moi juste par un oui ou un non, veux-tu avoir un autre enfant ?**

Devant sa détermination, devant sa confiance, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je lui dit alors toute la vérité et que bien sûr, je rêverai d'en avoir un autre, particulièrement un petit garçon. Elle vient se cajoler dans mes bras en me remerciant et je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Ce tempérament de feu me fera à jamais craquer. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant, pour tout ce qu'elle m'apporte et pour toute la patience qu'elle a pu avoir. Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Pourtant, je sais qu'au début, je m'imaginais ailleurs, loin d'elle alors que j'ai si besoin de ma petite rose. Je me voyais tenir la main de cet enfant aux yeux nacrés et recevoir les sourires amoureux de cette femme fantastique. Hinata a représenté pour moi la femme idéale si longtemps, elle a fait naître en moi les premières flammes de désirs, les premières tortures de passion mais elle m'a aussi fait souffrir de frustration, de contemplation. Aujourd'hui, elle a dépassé toutes ses considérations, le simple fait de la voir me rappelle sa place plus proche des étoiles que l'on admire que d'un savoureux fruit que l'on déguste.

Mais bien longtemps, je n'ai pas été capable de ainsi : elle était mon doucereux pharmakon*.

* * *

*qui agit aussi bien en tant que remède ou que poison.

* * *

 _Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ^^. Je vais faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas vraiment, mais c'est nécessaire puisque je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je mettrai une suite si je vois que ce début vous a plu (et pour info, la suite reviendra donc sur ce temps passé où Sasuke ne voyait pas Hinata comme une simple amie). Je ne pourrai donc le savoir qu'au nombre de reviews et follows ^^"_  
 _Je suis encore désolée, mais j'espère néanmoins avoir des retour pour poster la suite que je n'ai écrite que dans les grandes lignes._  
 _Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lu_


End file.
